


Kagerou-Daze Type AU SkepHalo

by Superslamer



Category: Kagerou Project, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: repeated death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superslamer/pseuds/Superslamer
Summary: Ever heard of Kagerou-Daze? Well I did last year. I was obsessed with one animation that I saw so I decided to make a story. Any ways, have fun reading. This was the first story that I had created and I think I posted on Wattpad, because I didn't know about Ao3 yet, so yeah. Have fun! Also, I talk about death a bit but like that comes with the sort of Kagerou thing. I never watched the actual thing
Kudos: 4





	Kagerou-Daze Type AU SkepHalo

I woke up and checked the time, 14 September 07:14 appeared on my phone screen. I got up and got ready, then headed to school. When I arrived I went straight to the library knowing that Darryl would be waiting for me.

“Hey Darryl!” I whisper yelled.

“Hey Zak.”

“Can you come with me to the bathroom?”

“Uh, sure?”

As we make our way out of the library a small earthquake hits and a bookshelf falls right where Darryl was sitting.

“That was lucky,” Darryl says, trying to keep his nerves calm.

“Yeah, lucky.”

Darryl looks at me with a confused expression, but shrugs it off just thinking that I must be nervous too. As we get to the bathroom I tell Darryl that he should use the bathroom so then we can hang out longer during break.

“I’m not sure if that’s how it works but okay.” Darryl responds.

We hear the door open and under the stall we can see the shoes of one of the strongest people in the school, who also has anger issues. We nope the frick out as quick and quietly as possible. 

“Another close call.” Darryl says.

“Yeah, that was arguably more scary than that mini earthquake.” I reply.

Darryl chuckles and we carry on with our day, but that’s all that our day consisted of, running from something that we didn’t know would happen. We would get “lucky.” If only Darryl knew what was going on, and if only I knew what would happen. End of the day rolls around and as everyone is getting packed up we hear a bang and a thud, everything dissolves into chaos. Next thing I know Darryl is shot, I drop next to him, knowing this will all be fine tomor---

I wake up from that horrible dream, seeing his face and the blood--,*gags*, I don’t wanna think about it, it was terrible. 

  
  


I check the time, 14 September 06:14. I get up, get ready, and head to school. Knowing Zak won’t be here for another 30 minutes or so, I take a seat in the library. About 45 minutes passed when Zak walked in, he sat across the table from me and told me that he had a bad dream similar to mine. That’s when it happens, an earthquake, albeit a small one, hits the school, I see a shelf wobble then I wake up.

“Oh my goodness…” I whisper to myself in disbelief. Was that all a dream? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? I check the time, 14 September 06:14, I get ready and go to school, taking a seat in the library.

“Hey Darryl!” He whisper yells.

I stand up wanting to keep him away from the table.

“Hey Zak.”

He looks at me in disbelief, as if I just did the unspoken. Then the earthquake hits and his eyes go wide.

“Meet me at the local library next time.” Zak said.

“Next time?”

“Yes. I have to go.”

Before I could respond he runs off, After a minute or two I hear a gunshot, then I wake up, I don’t bother to check the time, I get ready and go the to local library seeing Zak and someone who looks fairly similar to me, next thing I know the man pushes Zak into oncoming traffic then I wake up. I don’t even try to look nice, I change my clothes and sprint to the library, once I get there I see Zak just arriving.

“Wow you got here fast.” Zak says.

“I had to.”

“Alright, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, wha-what’s going on, everytime you die I wake up again and I hate it.”

“Well if we don’t stop it now you’ll be stuck for 30 years like I was.”

“What?”

“It’s fine, We just-”

A pole falls from a crane and impales Zak. I wake up, get changed and rush out of the house, Zak is there waiting for me, I move him inside, he seems to only remember a few things, like my deaths and bits of our conversation, but never how he, himself, dies. I mean neither do I. We look around to see if there are any books on it, we found one, it was hidden, we went to the back and started to read, but before we could get a clear explanation, I woke up.

‘What the muffin?’ I wonder. 

I get up, change, and make my way to the library. I took longer than I usually do and there was Zak, just standing, nothing happened, so why did I feel so nervous.

“Hey Zak.”

No response.

“Zak? Hello?”

No response

“Zak!” I snap my fingers in front of his face

“We know too much, we can’t keep reading.”

“Why? I wanna know how to get rid of this.”

“I know but…” Zak goes back to staring off into the distance.

At this moment I am the most worried that I’ve been, I push him inside and grab the book, I sit him down and go to read and Zak lays his head on my shoulder, I try not to look away from the book, but I do. Then I wake up. 

‘Okay just don’t look away from the book until I finish it, simple.’

I get changed and head for the library moving quicker so then I can finish the book sooner. I get the book and Zak lays his head on my shoulder. I continue reading and out of the corner of my eye I see Zak close his eyes.

“Zak, stay awake okay?”

He mumbles a little okay and tries to focus on the book. The best explanation that I could get from the book is that Zak involuntarily died while it was my death loop, so he remembers almost everything from our conversions and all of my deaths, but if he would have sacrificed himself he wouldn’t remember any of it. Well anyways, the only way to stop this is to survive a whole day, hopefully Zak will be able to take care of himself when we have different classes, and hopefully he can remember how he died or what caused it. I don’t wanna be stuck like this. I close the book, and lay my head on Zak’s. We can only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I might make other stories about the MCYTers but before I get to those. I'm currently working on another story called Insomnia, and I have two other random stories out that I feel deserve some love, and it would be really cool if you could check those out also. Thank you! I love you all!


End file.
